Lust
by BttBFanFictionChallenge
Summary: Submission 3 of the BTTB Fan Fiction Challenge.


**Lust**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

Last night Ric, Cassie, Matilda and Lucas went to a nightclub. They got in the over 18's part of the nightclub fine as they used their fake id's.

Last night Ric and Cassie realised how strong their feelings actually were for each other, they were thinking about giving up on their relationship as they thought it didn't have that spice that they thought everyone else's relationships had.

They soon changed their mind…

24 Hours before

"Hey Cass" Matilda says. After she knocked on the door and Cassie let her into sally's house.

"Hey Maddie" Cassie says. Cassie is in her nightie, she has just woken up.

Ric heard someone come in, from upstairs so he came down and he has now realised it was Matilda that came in. Ric is wearing a vest and boxers. He has just woken up now too.

"Hey Maddie" Ric says.

"Hey" Matilda says. "Have I interrupted something?" Matilda asks.

"No, I've just woken up and so has Cass. Don't worry anything we did do, it was done earlier." Ric says.

"Ok…." Matilda replies.

"So what were you going to say?' Cassie says.

Cassie says trying to change the subject.

"Oh I found this leaflet in our post." Matilda says.

"Oh yeah, what's it about?" Ric says.

Ric and Cassie look at the leaflet it is advertising a nightclub called "Jacko's Club"

"I thought it looked like it would be a good night out for us four referring to her and Lucas, Cassie and Ric." Matilda says.

"Yeah, it looks good from what I can see." Cassie says.

"Would you want to go then?" Matilda says.

"Yeah I suppose we can give it a try." Ric says.

"Cool." Matilda says.

Matilda hasn't told Lucas yet.

"I have told Lucas yet, so I don't know whether he will want to go or not."

"At least I can tell him you two want to go, and see what he says." Matilda says.

"Yeah, and tell him he will be all alone as us three are going to the nightclub." Cassie says.

Matilda Laughs.

"I'm sure that will change his mind if he doesn't want to go at first." Matilda says.

"So it's tonight?" Ric asks.

"Yeah, that's what it says on the leaflet Ric." Cassie says.

"That's enough of your cheek." Ric says.

Cassie Laughs.

"Me? Cheeky. Never." Cassie replies.

"Ok, I better leave you to it." Matilda says.

Matilda walks off at fast pace.

"Bye…" Cassie says but Matilda is well gone by the time Cassie says that.

"I think you missed her." Ric says.

"Oh really you do, do you?" Cassie says.

Matilda arrives back at the hunter's house.

Lucas is lying on the sofa watching the TV.

"I'm back." Matilda says.

"Where did you go again?" Lucas says.

He forgot.

"I went around to Ric and Cassie's." Matilda replies.

"In our post, I found this leaflet I was thinking about going there it's something to do." Matilda says.

"A night out." Matilda adds.

Matilda turns the TV down.

"What do you think?" Matilda says.

"Yeah, it doesn't look too bad. We have nothing planned for tonight do we?" Lucas replies.

"No, that's why I thought it would be a good idea." Matilda says.

"Yeah, well someone has to keep you company." Lucas says.

"Yes, someone does." Matilda says.

"Is it just us two going?" Lucas says.

"No, Ric and Cassie are going aswell." Matilda replies.

"Ah, cool. This should be fun." Matilda says.

Matilda texts Cassie.

It says:

"I can't believe it. Lucas wants to go."

Cassie receives the text.

She texts Matilda back.

It says:

"Cool. Can't wait."

The time now is 11.00 o'clock in the morning.

The nightclub "Jacko's Club" opens at 7.30 pm.

It stays open for half an hour until 8. After 8, the entrance doors close and no more people are allowed in. Matilda receives Cassie's text.

She sends another.

It says:

"Do you want to meet up at Diner at 12. Tell Ric."

"Yeah, ok that sounds like a good idea." Cassie sends back.

"Right, Lucas you will have to get ready soon." Matilda says.

"Ok, I will." Lucas says.

Lucas has a shower, and comes of the bathroom in a towel and goes into his bedroom.

He slips some underwear on, and gets dressed.

His hair looks different to how it normally does so he styles it so that it gives his hair its usual look.

"We have to get dressed soon." Cassie says.

"Ok, you can get ready first." Ric says.

Fine I will. Cassie goes upstairs.

Cassie grabs some towels and goes into the bathroom.

She takes off her nightie, knickers and bra. She jumps in the shower.

Ric slowly walks upstairs and grabs his own towels and goes into the bathroom.

Ric takes off his vest, and boxers and jumps into the shower.

"Hey Gorgeous." Ric says.

"Hey Handsome" Cassie says.

"We can get ready quicker this way." Ric says.

She looked at me with that lustful gaze.

She looked me up and down.

"Like what you see?" Ric asks.

"I say." Cassie replies.

Ric looked Cassie up and down.

"Well, I can say I do too." Ric says.

Cassie and Ric started washing each other's bodies.

"You put the soap on, and I'll rinse my body myself." Ric says.

"Ok. Do the same with me too." Cassie replied.

After much giggling, and arousing each other Cassie and Ric are finally nice and clean after that shower visit.

Ric pulls his towel up from the floor and wraps it around him.

Cassie does the same with her towel.

They each go into their separate rooms, although they have nothing to hide from each other.

Ric gets dressed. He puts some deodorant on, and some aftershave. He quickly dries his hair.

Now he has to do his hair. He styles his hair to his normal style.

Cassie is still in her towel; she is drying her hair first before she gets ready as her clothes will get wet otherwise if she just puts them on straight away. She straightens her hair.

She takes a while, but has finally finished drying her hair. She now puts deodorant on and gets dressed. Then she puts some makeup on, and her perfume.

"Right I'm ready." Cassie says.

"Well Done. You took 15 minutes more than me." Ric says.

"Well had to put some make up on etc." Cassie says.

"You don't look bad without make up." Ric replies.

"You looked fine in the shower to me with no make up." Ric adds.

"Thanks Ric. It makes me feel better about myself though." Cassie says.

"Fair enough." Ric says.

It is 11.50.

"It only takes five minutes to get there." Ric says.

"Let's stay here for 5 minutes." Ric says.

"Ok then." Cassie replies.

Cassie and Ric sit on the sofa and cuddle.

They both say each other smell nice.

It is 11.55.

Cassie and Ric leave Sally's house and go the diner.

Matilda and Lucas are already there. Matilda wanted to get there early, as it was her that organised it.

"Hey Guys!" Cassie says.

"Hey Maddie, Luke." Ric says.

"Right, so it starts at 7.30. Let's try and meet up at half six as it takes an hour to get there." Matilda says.

"Ric, you can drive us there." Matilda says.

"Yeah, ok." Ric says.

"Where are we going to meet up?" Lucas says.

"At our place." Cassie replies.

"Seeing as Ric is driving us there we might as well meet up there." Matilda says.

"Ok, that seems logical." Lucas says.

"Where is it again?" Cassie asks.

"Some place in Sydney." Ric replies.

"Ok, that's good you know Ric." Cassie says.

Matilda laughs.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to get there, but I can go on the Internet later and find step by step directions on how to get there just so that we are on the safe side and get there alright." Ric says.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Ric." Cassie says.

"Yeah, the last thing we want is to get lost." Lucas says.

"We won't with me driving." Ric says.

"Oh, yeah we will have to see about that." Cassie says.

"Ok, you two. Enough." Matilda says.

Ric and Cassie both giggle.

"Sorry." They both say.

"I just want to get everything sorted first then you can continue." Matilda says.

"Ok, sure thing." Ric says.

"So what else is there to discuss?" Lucas asks.

"What we are going to tell our parents." Matilda says.

"Yeah, that's a good point they aren't going to approve of us going out until late especially in a nightclub." Lucas says.

"Just say we are going to visit Kane and Kirsty in the city to see how they are." Ric says.

"That's a great idea." Lucas says.

"Yeah, they know that we are really good friends with them. Although we should actually do that sometime." Cassie says.

"What about if they phone Kane and Kirsty?" Matilda asks.

"There is always a problem we will just phone Kirsty and tell her what we are doing." Lucas says.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah, as knowing our parents they will want to know where we are." Ric replies.

"I feel bad though, us just phoning them out of the blue and asking them for a favour." Cassie says.

"I feel bad too." Matilda says.

"Ok, well then why don't we actually go up there one time?" Lucas suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Cassie says.

"But then we will have to think up another excuse it doesn't matter I'm sure between the four of us we can think of one." Matilda says.

Colleen comes along.

"Now kids, it's all very well you coming in here and having a chat but do you want to buy something?" Colleen asks.

"Yeah, we do. We have been waiting. I will have a beef burger and chips with an OJ." Ric says.

"I'll have a Caesar salad and an apple juice." Cassie says.

"I'll have some fresh prawns and seafood sauce and lemonade." Matilda says.

"I'm going to have a chicken burger and chips with a normal coke." Lucas says.

"Thanks." Colleen says.

Colleen dashes off to the kitchen.

"I thought we needed somewhere to talk, plus I am hungry as it is lunchtime we just got so carried away with talking about tonight." Ric says.

"Yeah, that's fine." The rest of the group say.

12:35pm

Lucas & Matilda and Ric & Cassie have eaten their lunch now and are about to leave the diner.

'Where do you want to go?" Cassie says.

"Erm, we could go to my place." Matilda says.

"Yeah, ok." Ric and Cassie both say.

"But first, can we stroll along the beach for a bit?" Matilda asks.

"Yeah, ok that sounds relaxing." Cassie says.

Ric and Lucas talk together, while Cassie and Mattie have their girl talk.

"How are things going with you and Cassie?" Lucas asks.

"Ok, we are so comfortable with each other now though it has got boring." Ric says.

"Really? I still love being with Maddie." Lucas replies.

"I'm glad we're going to this thing tonight." Ric says.

"I'm not too bothered about it really just going because Maddie wants me too." Lucas says.

Over to Matilda and Cassie's girl's talk;

"So what you wearing tonight then?" Cassie asks.

"Erm a new top I got and a blue sarong thing and jeans." Matilda replies.

"Sounds nice." Cassie says.

"I'm wearing this orange top and beige dress." Cassie says.

"Thanks. What you are wearing sounds nice too; you look really nice in orange." Matilda says.

"Thanks Mattie." Cassie says.

"You and Ric still ok?" Matilda asks.

"Erm, well good question. We are too comfortable if you get what I mean. Like we think we have tried out lots of things, and there is nothing left for us to do now." Cassie says.

"Oh, yeah well my Luke still makes me happy." Matilda says.

"Yeah, it's not that Ric doesn't make me happy it's just we want to do new things so that we can re-light our fire of a relationship." Cassie says.

"It seems to have blown out recently." Cassie says.

"I'm sure you will both try your hardest to get your relationship back on track." Matilda says.

"That's just it. I don't know whether I want to try or not." Cassie says.

"Let's just see how tonight goes before you make any quick decisions." Matilda says.

Ric & Lucas and Matilda & Cassie meet up again.

They want to just relax before they go to the nightclub.

Lucas and Matilda go back to theirs to get changed into their swimming costumes.

So do Ric and Cassie.

Ric quickly slips off his clothes and slips on his swimming trunks and Cassie debates over what bikini to wear then just chooses one, she then changes into her bikini.

Lucas and Matilda and Ric and Cassie all gather at the beach again like they had planned beforehand.

Lucas found a beach ball in his old house, so he brung that along with him.

"Right, try to keep the ball up." Lucas says.

"The person that fails to keep it up will get splashed with water by all of us.

That will make you be enthusiastic." Lucas says.

"Ok, let's begin." Ric says.

Lucas Ric Cassie and Matilda are all in the sea. "Lucas you start." Cassie says.

"Ok." Lucas says.

Lucas punches the ball up into the air Ric knocks the ball to Cassie she knocks it to Matilda. Matilda knocks it to Ric. Ric knocks it to Lucas.

They carried on like this for 25 minutes, everyone must be eager to not have water splashed on to them.

Lucas knocks it to Cassie. Cassie had an itchy eye so she had to itch it.

"Oh, Cass." Ric says.

"Oh no." Cassie watches as the beach ball falls to the bottom of the water. They are in a fairly shallow part of the sea.

The inevitable happens. Cassie gets splashed big time with loads of water.

"I needed to cool down, I was boiling." Cassie says.

"I'm going to get one of you next time." Cassie adds.

"I don't mind getting wet if that brings the sparkle back." Ric says.

They play for another 20 minutes and Lucas misses. They all splash Lucas.

"It is quite nice actually Cassie isn't it? As long as no water goes up your nose or in your mouth." Lucas says.

"Yeah, it isn't too bad." Cassie says.

"Oh look at the time, that went quick!" Matilda says.

It's 5.20 pm.

"Oh quick we need to get home Ric. We got to get changed and not a lot of time left." Cassie says.

"Yeah, ok let's go." Ric says.

"We better be going too Mattie." Lucas says.

"Yeah, okay we'll meet out your house Cass." Matilda says.

"Okay." Cassie says.

Cassie and Ric go home, as do Matilda and Lucas.

It's 6.00 pm.

Ric and Cassie quickly rush to get ready so that they have enough time to get to the nightclub.

Cassie quickly slips on her orange high heels, as Ric slips on his Nike trainers.

They both check themselves in the mirror, to check they look the business.

"You look cool" Ric thinks to himself.

He is wearing three quarter length jeans and a iron maiden t-shirt with a brown hat to go with it he decided to smooth his hair down and not gel it because that goes better with the hat he is wearing.

Cassie is wearing her orange top and beige dress just like she told maddie on the beach and orange high heels. She's the same height as Ric now although they aren't holding hands they are waiting for maddie and Luke to come around there. Ric and Cassie are both standing up waiting.

They see Maddie at the door first and then they see Luke.

"Hey you look nice." Cassie says to Matilda.

"Thanks. You look great too." Matilda says.

"Looking cool." Lucas says.

"You look your normal self." Ric says.

It is obvious Cassie and Ric have put more of an effort into looking better than Matilda and Lucas as they want to meet new people and give them a go.

It's 6.10.

"Right lets go." Ric says.

He takes his keys and gets into his car, with Lucas in the front and Cassie and Matilda at the back of the car.

They have been driving for almost half an hour now they are just under half way there.

"I'm boiling." Cassie says.

Ric bought a sports car because he won on a small lottery he did when he went up to Yabbie Creek.

He has the rooftop open, as you can have it either open or closed.

'"Yeah can we close the rooftop." Lucas says.

"Yeah, ok."

Ric quickly takes his shades off and presses a button on the control panel of the car that closes the rooftop; he puts the air-con on.

"That's better. Thanks Ric." Cassie says.

"No worries." Ric says.

7.25 pm

They have now arrived at the nightclub.

They found a parking space, and Ric parked up.

They now all stood outside of Jacko's Nightclub.

Ric could get in anyway because he is 18. The other three couldn't though.

They had fake ids to get them in.

Cassie showed the really tall and Hench bodyguard her fake id.

You wouldn't want to get thrown out by him.

He said "You look better in real life than in your picture." He was trying to hit onto her.

Cassie snatched her fake id off of him and thought "what a creep".

She met Ric.

"Ok, so I'm just going to go off and talk to new people." Ric says.

"I'm going to do that to, meet you later." Cassie says.

Matilda and Lucas are still trying to get into the nightclub.

The same bodyguard let them both in; he believed their fake ids.

Matilda gasped in shock for a moment when she entered the nightclub.

This must have been at the women pole dancing in the middle of the nightclub.

They were giving pole dancing to men who wanted them.

Lucas went to join the queue.

"Erm what are you doing?" Matilda said.

"I pretended to join to see what you would say." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, sure. Get over here you." Matilda says.

Lucas came walking back to Matilda.

Meanwhile Ric has went over to a blonde pretty girl.

"Hey" Ric says.

"Hey handsome." The blonde pretty girl says.

You know what always comes with a pretty girl label?

"What's your name?" Ric says.

"Theresa."

"Yours?"

She says.

"I'm Ric."

"That's a nice name, Theresa."

Ric says.

"It sounds so sexy when you say it."

The pretty girl says.

"Does it? Eh" Ric says.

"I think I like what I'm hearing." Ric says.

"So Ric, what do you do for a living?" Theresa says.

"I'm a mechanic." Ric says.

"Oh, so you like getting into all of the dirty places." Theresa says.

"If you want to put it like that, yeah." Ric says.

Ric goes all red.

"Why you gone all red? Was it something I said?" Theresa says.

"Yeah, it was." Ric replies cheekily.

While Ric doesn't actually seem to be doing all of the chatting up for once, Cassie has found someone to talk to.

"Heya." Cassie says.

"Hey" A really deep voice says.

He is a really tall dark brown man who looks like he is twenty-one. He has styled his hair but not with gel so it sweeps across to one side of his head.

Cassie is only 17.

"You look amazing." He said.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Cassie says.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Cassie." Cassie says.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He says.

"You're too nice." Cassie says. Cassie blushes.

"I'm Tom." He says.

"What are your hobbies?" Tom says.

"Erm, well I like going out with my mates who are around here somewhere, I like going shopping, I like going on the internet I like horse riding." Cassie says.

"That's cool." Tom says.

"I like doing more or less the same things, except for the horse riding. I like surfing instead." Tom says.

Cassie laughs.

"Yeah, surfing is a popular hobby where I live." Cassie says.

"Is it? Cool. Yeah, it really calms me down if I need to take some time out and just sort my head out." Tom says.

Tom and Cassie seem to be getting on well.

Ric and Theresa seem to be flirting a lot too.

"What do you work as?" Ric says.

"A beautician." Theresa says.

"Is that any fun?" Ric asks thinking it must be with her about the place.

"Yeah, I have girly chats with all of the women that come in." Theresa says.

"Ok, sounds like you have a nice little job there." Theresa says.

Ric, Theresa Cassie and Tom have all been drinking cocktails.

"I just have to go to the girl's room." Theresa says.

"Yeah, I need to go to the Gents." Ric says.

"I'll come back, just got to the Gents." Tom says.

Cassie also rushes off to the girl's room.

Ric hasn't met Tom, and Cassie hasn't met Theresa.

Ric goes into the gent's and so does Tom.

"Alright, mate." Ric says.

"G'day." Tom says.

Tom goes out of the gents.

Ric is still finishing up.

Cassie says "Hey" to Theresa.

Theresa blanks her because she thinks Cassie looks better than her.

Tom and Theresa bump into each other.

"Hello there." Theresa says.

"Hey." Tom says.

They look like they know each other.

Do they?

Cassie stays in the girl's room because she hears Tom speaking to another girl. She can hear everything they say.

Ric stays in the gent's for exactly the same reason. He can hear Theresa talking to Tom.

"So how many guys did you manage to chat up?"

"Five." Theresa says.

"I managed to chat up three girls." Tom says.

"Ha, I'm more desirable." Theresa says.

Tom and Theresa only came to Jacko's Nightclub to see who was the most desirable, Tom or Theresa.

"That's why I love you." Tom says.

"What!" Cassie is thinking.

Tom and Theresa both leant in near each other for a kiss.

Ric can't believe his eyes. Nor can Cassie.

Cassie comes out of the girl's room and throws a cocktail in tom's face.

Ric just comes out, angry. He pulls gently on Theresa's hair some comes out because they are extensions.

"Wait for me, Cass." Ric says. They have a big kiss.

"Oh, that felt so good Ric." Cassie says.

"I don't care that were predictable." Ric says.

"Me neither." Cassie says.

"Come on Lucas & Maddie." Ric says.

"What?" Matilda says. She just woke up.

Lucas and Matilda both fell asleep leaning on each other.

"Huh?" Lucas says.

"Time to go." Cassie says.

"Ok." Matilda and Lucas both get up from where they were sitting and drag themselves out through the front door. Cassie and Ric both leave holding hands.


End file.
